YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 7
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo séptimo: 9ª Sesión. Jueves.

 **Holy Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **18:06h p.m. Jueves**

Cuando el programa informático dio la orden, y el Acelerador Lineal Móvil inició su zumbido, Margaret inspiró con los dientes apretados, y sintió la carne de gallina levantarse desde los hombros hasta las muñecas.

Era la novena sesión de radioterapia. Permanecía sentada en la silla, delante de la cristalera, desde la que sólo podía ver la mesa en la que el doctor Hansen y el Técnico de Radioterapia vigilaban que todo funcionara correcta-mente mientras el brazo emisor lanzaba ráfagas de rayos hacia la cara de Scully.

Margaret, al contrario que Mulder, no se había percatado de que podía ver todo lo que le sucedía a su hija mirando su reflejo en la ventana. Ella sólo podía imaginarlo escuchando el zumbido, y únicamente recordaba un sonido que le provocaba los mismos escalofríos que el Acelerador Lineal.

Fue la primera vez que creyó perder a su hija pequeña. En aquel momento no pensó que sólo sería la primera de las muchas veces que se encontraría en una situación similar.

Y que tal vez, alguna fuera la definitiva.

Dana tenía sólo cuatro años, y aún no iba al colegio. Bill y Melissa se levantaban cada mañana temprano, y esperaban sentados en las escaleras del porche a que pasara el autobús que les llevaba a clase. Ella les miraba ir con envidia, pero una vez que les perdía de vista se iba directa a la habitación de sus padres.

En aquella época era el mejor momento del día.

Después de ayudar a los mayores a vestirse, preparar el desayuno, y despedirles en el porche, Margaret volvía a la cama y dejaba que Dana le hiciera compañía. Le gustaba dedicarle todo su tiempo solamente a ella durante un rato. Hasta que Dana comenzó el colegio, el otoño siguiente, pasaron mucho tiempo solas.

Cuando el Capitán Will Scully tenía unos días de permiso y volvía a casa, las cosas eran aún mejores. Dana se metía en la cama, en medio de los dos, y disfrutaba de la conversación y la compañía. No siempre entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero aún así escuchaba con atención. Creía que todo cuanto decía su padre era importante.

Una de esas ocasiones en que las dos chicas estaban en la cama, y Will se había encerrado en el baño, comenzó el zumbido algo amortiguado y familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

Era la máquina de afeitar eléctrica de Will.

Dana levantó la mirada de las páginas del cuento que estaba ojeando con Maggie, y escuchó atenta un momento.

"Papá se está afeitando", explicó ante la expresión curiosa de la niña.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque no quiere que le crezca la barba".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque el Capitán no puede llevar barba. No le dejarían subir al barco", bromeó Margaret.

"¿Por qué?".

Sí. Dana estaba en aquel momento atravesando su particular etapa del _¿Por_ _qué?._ Maggie ya había pasado por ello dos veces más, y aquí estaba otra vez multiplicada por diez. Las preguntas de Dana no acababan nunca, y a veces Margaret se lo tomaba con humor a costa de su hija, que aún no sabía coger las bromas ni el sarcasmo. Intuía que había algo más allá de las palabras, que no entendía, y mostraba su frustración mirando al cielo, y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Yo también quiero afeitarme, como papá".

"Las niñas no se afeitan, Dana".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque no lo necesitan. No les crece la barba".

"¿Por qué?".

"¡Porque sólo nos faltaba eso a las mujeres!", exclamó al fin Margaret impaciente, dejando a su hija sin respuesta, y sin la menor idea de qué había querido decir.

Dana seguía mirando su cuento en silencio cuando Will volvió al dormitorio. Por supuesto, ella no había dado el tema por zanjado.

"Papá, yo también me quiero afeitar con tu máquina".

Will miró a su esposa pidiéndole con el movimiento de sus cejas que le pusiera en antecedentes de por dónde iba la conversación para poder seguir el hilo. Ella se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, así que el hombre improvisó.

"Tú eres una niña, Dana".

Ella esperó a que dijera algo más que lo obvio, pero parecía que eso era todo.

"¿Y qué?".

"Que las niñas no se afeitan".

Eso ya lo había oído. Debía de haber algo más.

"¿A Bill le dejas afeitarse con tu máquina?".

"Bill es aún muy pequeño. Faltan unos cuantos años para que le salga barba".

"Pero cuando le salga, ¿le dejarás?".

"Sí, claro que lo haré".

"Y a mí, ¿no?".

"A ti no te va a salir barba, Dana", razonó Will mirando de reojo los labios apretados de su mujer. No era la primera vez que se enzarzaba en una especie de diálogo de besugos con su hija, para diversión de Margaret.

"¿Y si me sale?".

"No te saldrá".

Dana admiraba a su padre, y le consideraba la persona más lista del mundo, pero eso no significaba que lo supiera todo, todo… así que insistió.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Porque eres una niña".

 _¡Espera un momento!… Así que, ser una niña, ¿era una razón para que ocurrieran cosas… con las que no estaba de acuerdo?._

Will y Margaret se vestían en el dormitorio, hablando distraídamente de sus cosas, cuando Dana dejó el cuento sobre la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, al final del pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El brillo plateado atrajo su atención al instante. La causa de su decepción estaba sobre la encimera al lado del lavabo. Will había dejado ahí la máquina de afeitar sin recoger, como hacía a veces hasta que Margaret le recordaba que la pusiera en su sitio.

Dana miró el cable colgando en un lado y sintió un cosquilleó en el estómago. En su cabeza sonó la voz seria, casi amenazadora, de su madre.

 _Los niños no deben tocar nunca los enchufes. Es muy peligroso._

Una advertencia que Dana había oído muchas veces, junto a otras de variada índole.

 _Ten cuidado con el vestido. No vayas a mancharte._

 _No te subas ahí, que te vas a caer._

 _No puedes salir sola al parque porque te perderás._

 _No aceptes chucherías de personas desconocidas._

Las advertencias eran innumerables, variadas, y le quitaban la diversión a todo.

Había oído a las amigas de Margaret decir las mismas cosas a sus propios hijos cuando se sentaban a charlar en el banco del parque, mientras ella se lanzaba una y otra vez por el tobogán. Eran cosas de madres, y seguramente no del todo ciertas.

 _Si los enchufes fueran tan peligrosos como ella decía,_ razonó _, su padre no se arriesgaría a tocarlo todos los días sólo para afeitarse la barba. Eso de que no le dejarían subir al barco seguro que era un cuento que se había inventado. Will era el Capitán del barco, ¿no?. Era como ser el jefe, así que podía ir como quisiera. Era él quien mandaba en el barco, y si no llevaba barba era porque no quería. Si tocar los enchufes fuera tan peligroso, Will no se afeitaría. Se dejaría crecer la barba, y nadie en el barco se atrevería a decirle nada._

 _Y además, acababa de decir que dentro de unos años, le dejaría a Bill su máquina de afeitar. No podía ser tan peligroso si pensaba dejársela usar a su hermano… lo cual le pareció absolutamente inaceptable. Ella era su hija favorita._

Dana siempre se había sentido así desde que podía recordar, aunque con cuatro años no era decir mucho, y hoy había descubierto que a Bill le iban a permitir hacer algo no porque fuera el mayor, sino porque era un niño.

 _¿Qué clase de razón era esa?._

 _Le había visto hacerlo a su padre unas cuantas veces, y no parecía nada difícil. Le demostraría que sabía hacerlo mejor que su hermano, y al menos igual de bien que él mismo._

Dana agarró el cable sujetándolo por el enchufe y lo acercó a la base de la pared, en el lado derecho del espejo…

Margaret y Will seguían en el dormitorio con su rutina habitual de las mañanas en que tenían la suerte de disfrutar de unos días juntos. Despertar, vestirse, desayunar… Todo se volvía lento y tranquilo durante unos pocos días de cada mes, o mes y medio, en que Will volvía a casa, con su familia. Sus dos hijos mayores pasaban gran parte del día en el colegio así que, de quien tenía oportunidad de disfrutar realmente era de su mujer, y de la pequeña Dana.

Margaret se estaba colocando su cruz de oro al cuello, delante del tocador, cuando oyó el zumbido familiar.

"¿Qué es eso?... ¿Has dejado la maquinilla de afeitar en marcha, Will?".

El frunció las cejas tratando de recordar.

"No… La he dejado en el lavabo, desenchufada".

Margaret vio en el reflejo del espejo el cuento de Dana, en medio de la cama desecha. En décimas de segundo estaba en el pasillo, mientras él seguía inmóvil sobre la alfombra, con un zapato en la mano.

En el momento que abría la puerta del baño, Margaret sintió el tiempo volverse lento. Tanto que en sólo ese segundo, sus ojos captaron cada detalle de la escena.

Dana había introducido el enchufe sólo hasta la mitad en los dos orificios de la base de la pared, pero bastó para que la maquinilla se pusiera en marcha. Vio claramente su pequeño dedo índice casi en medio de las dos clavijas.

"¡Dana, suelta eso!", gritó.

La niña se sobresaltó y giró la cara en la dirección de su madre. No fue consciente de presionar el enchufe hasta que su dedo tocó la base de la pared y quedó atrapado entre ésta y las dos clavijas.

 _¡Shhhhhttttttttttttttttt!._

El sonido heló la sangre de Margaret. Una especie de chasquido alargado superpuesto al grito corto, como sorprendido, de Dana. La corriente lanzó su cuerpecito hacia atrás, contra el suelo, y el lado izquierdo de su cabeza impactó contra el borde de la bañera.

Quedó inmóvil, con los ojos semiabiertos. Inconsciente.

"¡Will!", gritó arrodillada al lado de la niña.

La incorporó un poco sujetándola por los hombros, y tanteó con cuidado la parte posterior del pelo. Sus dedos reconocieron al instante la humedad, y la sensación caliente y pegajosa de la sangre.

"¡Mi niña…!", murmuró.

Eso fue todo lo que Margaret pudo pensar antes de que Will se hiciera cargo de la situación, cogiera a Dana en brazos, y la introdujera en el coche. Sentada en el asiento posterior, ella le apretaba contra su pecho llorando en silencio para no alterarle más mientras él ponía el coche en marcha.

"¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!", dijo para sí misma, sabiendo que ya se movían en esa dirección.

Apenas debían llevar cinco minutos de trayecto, cuando Dana movió los párpados. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza e intentó apartar la de su madre, que seguía presionando con un pañuelo de tela para detener la hemorragia.

"Dana, tranquila. Vamos al hospital para que te curen", le explicó.

La mirada perdida de la niña se centró al fin en ella y Margaret la besó en la frente. Entonces comenzó a llorar abrazada a su madre.

No estuvo inconsciente más de cinco minutos, pero veintinueve años después, Margaret aún temblaba al recordar la sensación pesada en su pecho. El entumecimiento de la mente ante la posibilidad de perder a la niña antes de llegar al hospital.

El escalofrío al escuchar el zumbido del brazo emisor, tan parecido al de la máquina de afeitar al otro lado de la puerta del baño…

Seis horas después le dieron el alta. Salió sonriendo en brazos de su padre, con un enorme apósito sobre el lado izquierdo de la cabeza afeitado, el dedo índice vendado, y Margaret caminando en silencio con ellos.

Dana había pagado su atrevimiento y el intento de salvaguardar su orgullo, con un traumatismo craneal moderado y una descarga eléctrica que le dejó una sensación extraña en el dedo. Al día siguiente, la uña comenzó a oscurecerse y una semana después cayó. La nueva tardó en crecer un par de meses, y nunca tuvo el mismo aspecto que las demás. Cuando cumplió doce años, esto le empezó a preocupar. Al principio trataba de esconderla; luego probó los esmaltes de uñas de Melissa, y cuando cumplió dieciseis años se gastó casi toda su paga en una manicura profesional que le enseñó a utilizar las elegantes uñas de porcelana.

Estas, y los baños de sales aromáticas, eran los mayores lujos cosméticos que Scully se permitía en su ajetreada vida profesional.

Margaret no olvidaría jamás lo que sintió la primera vez que creyó perder a su hija… y desde que Dana ingresó en el FBI volvía a recordarlo cada vez que la veía yaciendo en una cama de hospital, atendida por el personal sanitario…

¿Cuántas veces habían sido en los últimos cinco años?.

Herida en acto de servicio. Atacada por algún criminal al que investigaba. Secuestrada por locos con alucinaciones e ideas paranoicas. Enferma por el deseo de poder y manipulación de personas con mentes perversas. Utilizada y despojada de sus derechos más básicos como ser humano y mujer…

Al menos, aquella primera vez fue sólo un accidente fortuito, producto de un descuido, y de la curiosidad infantil de una niña racional e inconformista…

 **18:33h p.m. Jueves**

Margaret vio a su hija caminando hacia la puerta, y se levantó para recibirla. El doctor Hansen le acompañaba sujetándola por los hombros, e inclinaba la cabeza para poder mirar a Dana a la cara, que la mantenía baja, hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Dana?.¿Te encuentras mal?", preguntó cuando la tuvo delante.

El médico le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Está mareada. Es normal que ocurra a veces durante la sesión, o poco después".

"¿No debería quedarse aquí hasta que se encuentre mejor?".

De ninguna manera iba a meter a su hija en el coche para llevarla a casa en esas condiciones.

"Sólo es un mareo, mamá. Se me pasará".

Trató de mirar a su madre con una expresión de confianza a pesar del movimiento errático de sus pupilas, y de la imagen borrosa de Margaret ante ella. Se apoyó con fuerza en el brazo del médico cuando sintió sus piernas flaquear.

"Tengo que sentarme un momento…", añadió avanzando con pasos muy cortos. Las dos sillas de plástico que veía cada día junto a la pared parecían estar hoy mucho más lejos. Como si alguien las hubiera movido a propósito para ponerle las cosas más difíciles… Al fin pudo dejarse caer en una de ellas, y cerró los ojos para no ver las paredes inclinarse a uno y otro lado. Hansen se agachó en cuclillas ante ella.

"Échate hacia delante y coloca la frente en las rodillas. Innes va a traer un poco de agua para que puedas tomar el medicamento que te voy a dar. En unos minutos te sentirás mejor".

Margaret se sentó en la silla a su lado y apoyó la mano en la espalda de su hija, acariciándole suavemente en medio de los omóplatos. Se sentía impotente, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

 _¡Si al menos Will estuviera aquí para hacerse cargo de la situación!... No. En este momento, tampoco él sabría qué hacer._

Cuando Innes llegó con el vaso de agua, Dana tuvo que agarrarlo con las dos manos para evitar que el líquido temblara demasiado. Aún así, al acercárselo a la boca para tragar el comprimido que le ofrecía, parte escapó por la comisura de los labios, y corrió por su cuello humedeciendo su camisa.

Scully volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, inspirando lenta y profundamente. Sentía la mano de Hansen en su hombro, y la de su madre al comienzo de la columna vertebral… pero la que echaba de menos ahora mismo era la de Mulder en la parte baja de su espalda.

La mano que le dirigía con discreción para que entrara delante de él en el despacho de Skinner. La que le rozaba apenas para que le mirase cuando necesitaba decirle algo que nadie más en la sala podía oír en su idioma sin palabras. La que presionaba su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de él para no dejarla caer cuando se derrumbaba ante el terror de verse convertida ella misma en una más de las víctimas a las que debía salvar. La mano que necesitaba más que nunca, ahora que su propio cuerpo le traicionaba…

Debían de haber pasado tan sólo tres o cuatro minutos cuando Hansen dejó su hombro, y le cogió la mano.

"Tengo que atender al siguiente paciente, Dana. ¿Crees que puedes ponerte en pie y esperar fuera, en la sala?. Quédate ahí el tiempo que necesites, hasta que te sientas mejor. No será mucho".

Ella abrió los ojos antes de ponerse derecha en la silla. Miró los zapatos del doctor y cuando comprobó que parecían nítidos, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a la cara. Nítida también. Y las paredes detrás de él ya no se inclinaban.

Se puso en pie asegurándose de que las rodillas le sostenían.

"Ya me encuentro mejor", dijo irguiendo bien la figura para que su actitud corroborara sus palabras.

"Bien. Descansa todo lo que puedas hasta mañana. Si vuelves a sentirte mareada puedes tomar de nuevo la medicación, pero durante la noche, con los ojos cerrados y en la oscuridad, apenas lo notarás".

"Lo haré. Gracias, doctor".

"Mañana es el último día de la semana. Viernes. Haremos radiografías. Comprobaremos si ha habido cambios en el tumor, pero no quiero que te decepciones si no es así. Aún es pronto para ver cómo evolucionará. Sabes que es importante mantener una actitud positiva. Importante y difícil, lo sé. Puede que ahora tengas la impresión de que lo que estamos haciendo es envenenándote un poco cada día, y la realidad es que esa es la verdad, pero este tratamiento es la única arma que ahora mismo tenemos contra el tumor, y quiero creer que podemos acabar con el".

Scully no dijo nada. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su madre se despidiera antes de pasar a la sala de espera.

"¿Quieres sentarte aquí otro rato antes de volver a casa?".

"No, mamá. Vámonos ya. El mareo se me ha pasado, pero estoy cansada".

"Como quieras".

En el coche, Scully echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, y cerró los ojos. No pretendía dormir, pero temía que con el movimiento volviera el mareo.

 _Envenenada… En las novelas policíacas y de misterio es una forma muy frecuente de morir. Sin embargo, en la vida real no lo es tanto, ni siquiera en un trabajo como el mío. A lo largo de mi carrera como agente especial y como patólogo forense he investigado innumerables homicidios y asesinatos. Las armas y los métodos utilizados para llevarlos a cabo son tan variados como las mentes de los criminales. Desde los más simples, producto del arrebato momentáneo y ejercido con el objeto_ _más cercano que pudiera servir como arma, hasta los más elaborados tanto en su planificación como en su ejecución._

 _Pero lo cierto es que, en los cientos de casos que he investigado junto a Mulder sólo recuerdo uno ya lejano en que se haya tratado de someter a la víctima utilizando un veneno. Fue en el Campo de Refugiados Haitianos, en Folkstone (Carolina del Norte). Uno de los soldados fue envenenado con tetradotoxina. Es una de las sustancias más letales que existen, pero la intención no era acabar con el hombre, únicamente someter su voluntad por medio de un rito vudú que implicaba el uso de este veneno potencialmente mortal, extraído de la piel, el hígado, y los órganos reproductores del pez globo._

 _Hansen cree que el tratamiento con Radioterapia puede funcionar, y yo quiero creerle. Necesito creerle, pero en este momento lo único que siento es que me están envenenando cada día con algo que no veo. La radiación me está matando poco a poco. A veces desearía que fuera algo rápido, como el cianuro, la estricnina, o la digoxina. Que acabara con todo en unos minutos. Pero la radiación se parece más a una dosis no letal de tetradotoxina. No te mata inmediatamente, pero te despoja de quien eres hasta que eres incapaz de percibir el ser humano que hay en ti. Como si te estuvieras convirtiendo en un zombi…_

 _No recuerdo mucho de mi etapa de residencia en el ala de Oncología del hospital. Pasé cuatro semanas aprendiendo cuanto la Ciencia podía enseñar-me de esta enfermedad, y visitando pacientes que, como yo, sentían que algo extraño a ellos se había apoderado de sus cuerpos, y en muchos casos conseguía controlar también sus mentes._

 _Aprendí que el cáncer actúa de un modo extraño. No es como cualquier otra enfermedad. No es algo ajeno a ti, una bacteria, un virus, una toxina, un déficit de algo… que se instala dentro de ti. No. El cáncer eres tú mismo, tu cuerpo, tus propias células se vuelven contra ti y te atacan en lugar de simplemente estar ahí formando parte de lo que eres._

 _Es tu propio cuerpo traicionándote._

 _Una vez que aprendes esto, es fácil entender qué hace el tratamiento. La radiación mata el cáncer matando las células traidoras, pero eso es precisamente lo que soy. Yo soy mis células sanas y mis células enfermas, y ningún tratamiento puede distinguir unas de las otras. Para asegurarse de acabar con un puñado de células enfermas detrás de mi nariz, la radiación acaba de paso con millones de células sanas en el resto de mi cuerpo. Tantas que puede que, en algún momento no queden suficientes para mantenerme con vida. Esa es básicamente la razón de los efectos secundarios de la radiación. Es el sacrificio de millones de células sanas para que unas pocas enfermas no sigan invadiendo mi cuerpo hasta acabar con el._

 _Es tener que elegir entre dos opciones igualmente trágicas. Morir porque las células enfermas han logrado conquistar mi cuerpo, o morir porque ya no quedan suficientes células sanas para mantenerme con vida..._

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**

 **19:45h p.m. Jueves**

"¿Qué quieres que prepare para cenar, Dana?".

"No voy a cenar, mamá".

Margaret se detuvo de camino a la cocina y se volvió a mirar a su hija.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Dana se había sentado en el sofá, y apoyaba el talón de la mano en el lado derecho de la frente, con los ojos cerrados. "¿Aún te sientes mareada?".

"No, estoy mejor, pero no me apetece comer. Quizás más tarde".

"Puedo traerte algo ligero. Una pieza de fruta o un poco de yogurt".

"¡No!… No quiero yogurt".

"Tienes que intentarlo aunque te cueste, Dana. El doctor Hansen lo ha dejado bien claro. Es importante conservar las fuerzas para que puedas soportar el tratamiento".

Scully sabía que su madre insistiría hasta que le convenciese, o hasta que le pusiera de mal humor y acabara diciendo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Sí, Margaret lo hacía con su mejor intención… Si sólo pudiese explicarle cómo sentía su estómago y su garganta en este momento lo entendería, pero al mismo tiempo sufriría aún más por su hija. Margaret no se merecía eso, como tampoco se merecía soportar sus cambios de humor por tenerla en casa cuidándola como si aún fuera una niña, o por culpa de la radiación. Respiró profundamente, e intentó algo diferente para que Margaret se sintiera menos frustrada.

Es lo que Mulder hubiera querido.

"Tomaré un vaso de leche caliente con cacao, mamá".

Scully casi pudo oír el suspiro de alivio en la sonrisa de la mujer.

"Voy a prepararlo ahora mismo, y haré algo rápido también para mí".

Mientras se ocupaba en la cocina, Scully fue al dormitorio. Quería quitarse de una vez el traje de chaqueta y los tacones, y ponerse algo cómodo. Decidió que el pijama era la mejor opción puesto que no iba a tardar mucho en irse a la cama. Por último entró en el baño y cogió el cepillo de dientes.

Debería esperar hasta después de tomar el cacao, pero no podía soportar la sensación desagradable en su boca, que había empezado a media mañana en el despacho. La sentía seca y ardiente, y al tocar con la lengua los surcos estriados en la zona anterior del paladar la hipersensibilidad ante el leve estímulo le hizo estremecerse.

Scully apretó el tubo de crema dental hasta que logró cantidad suficiente como para cubrir la longitud del cepillo. Era una cantidad absurda, innecesaria. Al menos tres veces más que el guisante de crema que utilizaba habitualmente, pero quería que desapareciera esa sensación. El sabor extraño, el interior de la boca seca y dolorida. La saliva escasa y densa, como estancada, parecía haber perdido su función natural de mantener la boca limpia y fresca. Tal vez ese vaso de leche le ayudase a recuperar la humedad de la lengua y de la mucosa interior de las mejillas. Después se lavaría otra vez los dientes. Se puso la bata sobre el pijama, y salió al salón.

Margaret ya tenía la bandeja preparada sobre la mesita de café. Un gran vaso de leche con cacao humeante extendía su aroma dulce a su alrededor. Había puesto al lado cuatro galletas confiando en que Scully se animara a tomar algo más una vez que probara la bebida. Para sí misma tenía un par de rebanadas de pan tostado en las que había extendido una gruesa capa de crema de queso espolvoreada con cebollino picado, y una manzana.

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá, Margaret la miró un momento, pero desvió la vista en cuanto Dana la miró a ella. La vio morderse el labio un par de veces, y supo que algo le preocupaba.

"¿Qué ocurre mamá?. Pareces nerviosa".

Ella se ocupó en alisar la servilleta sobre el regazo para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Cuando el silencio se volvió más tenso que las palabras que temía decir, decidió que era mejor hablar de una vez.

"El martes por la tarde hablé con tu hermano por teléfono".

Se calló dejando la frase en suspenso, como si fuera el título de la narración que venía a continuación.

"Me dijiste que suele llamarte una vez por semana, ¿cómo está?".

"Bien. Ya sabes, tan ocupado como siempre con su trabajo en la Marina. Sin apenas tiempo para visitar a la familia. Y ahora menos, con el bebé en camino. Aún faltan varios meses, pero hay mucho que preparar, y Tara quiere tenerle todo a punto antes de que le resulte difícil moverse. Ya han pintado las paredes e instalado el suelo nuevo en el despacho de Bill. No lo utiliza mucho así que han decidido convertirlo en dormitorio para el bebé. Dice que él se las arreglará con un escritorio más pequeño en un rincón del salón".

"Me alegró por ellos. Lo deseaban desde que se casaron, y les ha costado mucho, pero antes de que se den cuenta tendrán al bebé en los brazos".

"Sí, yo también estoy impaciente por conocer a mi tercer nieto. Hecho de menos a los hijos de Charles. Con la distancia, les veo tan poco que cada vez que vienen es como si fueran otros niños distintos de la vez anterior".

Scully no pudo evitar algo parecido a un nudo de vergüenza en su pecho. De alguna manera sentía que, entre los cuatro, habían arrebatado a su madre algo a lo que tenía derecho. Algo que daría pleno sentido a su vida.

Margaret, al contrario que ella, sólo había tenido acceso a la educación secundaria. No por falta de recursos económicos por parte de su familia. No. Simplemente, su madre era hija de un tiempo y una mentalidad. Una época en la que lo que se esperaba de una mujer era que tuviera la educación suficiente para atraer al mejor marido posible dentro de su entorno social y cultural. Y a partir de ahí, dedicarse a él y a los hijos que pudieran venir.

Olvidándose de sí misma.

¿Cómo podía aprender una mujer a creer en sí misma, en su valor como ser humano único, cuando todo a su alrededor le decía que lo importante eran aquellos a los que cuidaba?. Que ella sólo era algo en función de lo que fuera su familia. Que sobre ella recaía la responsabilidad del comportamiento, el éxito, o el fracaso de cada miembro.

Y cuando la mujer, su madre, había interiorizado esa responsabilidad, de modo que no era capaz de sustraerse a las expectativas de los demás hacia ella, le negaban la posibilidad de realizarse como persona en función de esas expectativas, de lo que los demás esperaban de ella, en lugar de lo que ella misma quisiera que fuera su vida.

Para Margaret, lo único que importó siempre en su vida fue su familia. Su marido y sus hijos. Si ellos llegaban a ser personas de éxito sería como si ella misma lo hubiera alcanzado. Era la única forma en que una mujer como ella podía lograr algún sentido de autorrealización en la vida.

El problema era que con el éxito de los hijos, estos y sus propias familias tendían a dispersarse. A alejarse física y emocionalmente de la familia de origen. Y con ello la mujer, Margaret, perdía la piedra angular sobre la que había levantado su vida.

Margaret no tenía la gran familia que había empezado a crear cuarenta años atrás. La que ahora debía de haber crecido y permanecido a su alrededor para que pudiera disfrutar en su vejez de la obra que había creado. Para que pudiera demostrar a los demás y así misma que también ella había aportado su granito de arena a la vida en este planeta.

Charles llevaba años lejos de casa. Tantos que, a veces Margaret ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía o qué hacía. Apenas le veía un par de días cada dos o tres años. Le telefoneaba de tarde en tarde, y cuando nació su primer nieto Margaret ni siquiera conocía a la pareja de su hijo. Cuando llegó su segundo nieto, tres años después, todo seguía igual, y Margaret se encontró con dos nietos que apenas la reconocían, y a los que ella no lograba amar como le hubiera gustado.

Con Bill, las cosas fueron distintas. Permaneció cerca de ella mientras su trabajo se lo permitió, y cuando la Marina le alejo aún mantuvieron un contacto frecuente. Había tenido que esperar mucho, pero confiaba en que el bebé en camino fuera realmente un nieto del que disfrutar y ver crecer formando parte de su vida. Necesitaba que el niño le reconociera como una verdadera abuela.

Seguramente sería la única oportunidad de Margaret.

Melissa había muerto casi dos años atrás y ella, Dana Scully, siempre sintió que tenía algo más importante que hacer con su vida que lo que había logrado hacer su madre.

Dana quería estar al mando de su propia vida, tener el control. Los cambios de mentalidad en su entorno habían ayudado, pero sobre todo Scully se había hecho a sí misma. Siempre luchó por vivir su propia vida, la que ella había decidido, en lugar de conformarse con lo que los demás quisieran considerar adecuado para ella. Y en esa lucha había algo que tuvo que dejar atrás porque nunca había tiempo, ni oportunidad, y ahora puede que fuera definitivamente tarde.

No. Margaret no creía que algún día tendría nietos de Dana.

Scully sentía a veces que había traicionado a su madre. Como Charles con su distanciamiento; como Melissa con su muerte; como ella con su decisión de anteponer su trabajo a todo lo demás.

Bill era el único que le iba a proporcionar a su madre una sensación real de que su vida había tenido algún sentido; de que algo de ella trascendería después de su muerte…

"Dana…, sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera; querías esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con él personalmente… pero le dije a Bill que estás enferma".

Ella hinchó las mejillas y soltó el aire antes de mirar a su madre con un gesto lleno de frustración.

"Mamá, ¿por qué?. Te pedí que no lo hicieras".

Se aseguró de que su tono no sonara demasiado duro para no parecer enfadada.

"Es tu hermano, Dana. Tiene derecho a saber. El siempre me pregunta por ti. Sabe que tienes un trabajo peligroso y le preocupa. En eso se parece a vuestro padre. Preferiría verte en un hospital atendiendo a los enfermos, que investigando crímenes y sucesos extraños con un arma en la cintura".

"Todo eso lo sé, mamá, pero es mi vida… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo para que se entienda?. Soy una mujer adulta, responsable de mis actos y de las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Es agotador. Como predicar en el desierto. ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que resulta que mis compañeros de trabajo, y mis superiores, me valoren y muestren mayor respeto por mi persona que mi propio hermano?. No quería decírselo aún porque Bill no quiere escuchar. Cuando me ocurre algo necesita encontrar un culpable, y Mulder está siempre tan a mano… No puedo permitir que siga asumiendo la culpa de lo que me ocurre a mí, o a otros cerca de él. Es una carga insoportable, y temo que algún día acabe con él".

Margaret mordisqueaba su tostada con crema sin saber qué decir.

Scully pensaba que ya estaba todo dicho, pero el tema volvía a ella una y otra vez cada vez que Bill cuestionaba lo que ella hacía dentro del edificio del FBI, mientras esperaba reconocimiento por lo que él mismo hacía en la Base Naval. En el fondo sabía de qué se trataba. Su contribución a la patria, a su país, no era tan digna de mérito como la de Bill… porque ella era mujer. Su Juramento de Lealtad en la facultad de Medicina, en Quantico, en el FBI… no tenía para Bill el mismo valor que su propio Juramento de Lealtad a la Marina. No era la primera ni la última vez que se enfrentaba a este tema a lo largo de su vida profesional… pero vivirlo en casa lo hacía todo más humillante, y utilizar a Mulder para tratar de cuestionar las decisiones que había tomado en su propia vida…

Agarró su vaso de leche con las dos manos, y disfrutó un momento del calor del líquido en sus dedos. Sonrió con un pequeño gesto de felicidad en el rostro cuando el aroma dulce del cacao subió hasta su nariz. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, y dio un trago corto para comprobar que no estaba demasiado caliente.

Sus cejas se encontraron confusas en el medio de la frente. Miró atenta la superficie perfectamente lisa de la leche, sin un grumo, y dio otro trago algo mayor.

Sus cejas se acercaron aún más la una a la otra.

"Mamá, ¿qué has puesto en la leche?".

Maggie se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta mientras sostenía la tostada en la otra mano.

"¿Qué?".

Scully dejó asomar la punta de la lengua para chuparse los labios. El rictus de desagrado se unió al de sus cejas.

"¿Has echado algo más que cacao?".

"No. Sólo es leche caliente. ¿Es que ocurre algo?".

"Tal vez la leche ha caducado. No estoy segura de cuándo la compré, pero ya debe hacer más de diez días".

Scully recordó que la botella que compró cuatro días atrás había acabado hecha añicos en el portal de su apartamento.

"He mirado la fecha, Dana. La botella de leche está en perfectas condiciones. Lo único que he hecho es calentarla, y poner una cucharada de cacao. He visto que sigues usando la misma marca que tanto te gustaba de niña. Los domingos solías echar tres o cuatro cucharadas bien llenas, hasta que la mezcla se convertía en chocolate".

Dana le acercó el vaso a su madre.

"Pruébala".

Margaret lo agarró con una mueca de aprensión en el rostro. Se lo acercó a la nariz con cuidado, pero sólo notó el aroma dulce, agradable, que le recordaba las mañanas de domingo con los cuatro alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Sin más precaución dio un trago generoso, y miró a Scully perpleja.

"Está muy buena", concluyó sin saber qué esperaba Dana que dijera.

"Tiene un sabor como a hierro… metálico".

Margaret elevó las cejas sorprendida, y dio otro trago.

"No sé a qué te refieres. Sabe a leche con cacao. Nada más".

Le devolvió el vaso a su hija para que comprobara que tenía razón, pero ella lo rechazó dejándolo sobre la mesa.

"¿No vas a tomarlo?".

"No puedo beber eso, mamá. Parece que hubieran echado un tornillo oxidado dentro, y llevara ahí un buen rato".

No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba hablando.

Scully estaba más sorprendida de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado. Sobre todo porque, después de la sorpresa inicial, recordó a los pacientes del ala de Oncología quejarse de lo mismo. A los problemas de nutrición por culpa de las llagas y las lesiones en las glándulas salivales provocados por la radiación se unía esto. Con la Quimioterapia los alimentos adquirían un sabor metálico tan desagradable que acababan por rechazar incluso aquellos que siempre les habían resultado especialmente apetitosos.

"¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?. Prueba esto", dijo acercándole el plato en el que estaba la segunda rebanada de pan con crema.

Scully negó con la cabeza. Sabía que tendría el mismo sabor.

"¿No vas a tomar nada?".

"Es muy desagradable. El tratamiento hace que todo adquiera un gusto metálico. Ya sabía que ocurriría, pero no creí que el sabor fuera tan fuerte".

"¿Hay alguna forma de solucionar ese problema?".

"En realidad, no. A veces se puede disimular algo añadiendo otros sabores intensos, como especias o limón, pero casi nunca mejora las cosas porque la boca suele estar muy sensibilizada por la radiación".

Era lo que estaba notando en este momento mientras pasaba la lengua con cuidado por la superficie del paladar. Un leve escozor y una ampolla llena de líquido.

"Si no tiene solución mientras dure el tratamiento, tendrás que olvidarte del sabor, y comer de todos modos. No tienes otra opción", razonó Margaret. "Piensa en ello como el jarabe de naranja para la tos que te daba cuando enfermabas de la garganta. No podías soportarlo, pero lo tragabas rápidamente tapándote la nariz con los dedos para pasar cuanto antes el mal rato…".

Scully hizo exactamente eso. Antes de que Maggie acabara de hablar, agarró el vaso de leche y se lo tomó de golpe aguantando la respiración.

No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo tres veces al día, y con alimentos sólidos…

 **23:05h p.m. Jueves**

 _Hoy no estoy soñando contigo, Mulder, sólo estoy pensando en ti mientras espero la vibración del teléfono en mi mejilla._

 _Estoy cansada. No sólo físicamente por culpa de la radiación, y emocionalmente por la incertidumbre en la que sobrevivo. Sobre todo estoy cansada de esperar._

 _De esperarte._

 _Esta noche, después de la cena, mamá ha preparado té de jengibre y lo ha traído al salón en una pequeña bandeja. Nos hemos sentado juntas en el sofá, cada una con nuestra bebida caliente en las manos, para dedicarnos un tiempo a nosotras mismas._

 _Ella ha encendido el televisor para sorprenderse al comprobar una semana más hasta dónde puede llegar la estupidez humana a cambio de 15 minutos de gloria. A mamá le gusta el show de Jerry Springer._

 _Yo he encendido mi portátil y lo he colocado sobre mis rodillas para leer un rato la revista de medicina online a la que me subscribí poco antes de conocer mi diagnóstico. Ayer tuve que dejar el artículo a medias cuando mis párpados se cerraron, y mamá logró salvar el ordenador del desastre al resbalar de mis piernas._

 _En el Historial ha quedado abierto exactamente en la página en que me dormí. Al acercar el cursor para cliquear y abrirla, leo la línea inferior:_

 _ **Radioterapia en el cáncer de cabeza y cuello: efectos secundarios.**_

 _Yo no he visitado ninguna página web en relación a mi cáncer._

 _Cliqueo en ese encabezado, en lugar del mío, y la página se abre. La fecha es del domingo pasado, a las 21:38h de la noche. Mulder estaba aquí, en mi salón, cuando le llamé para decirle que se me empezaba a caer el pelo, y que tenía que hablar con Skinner._

 _En ese momento debía estar mirando esta página en mi ordenador._

 _Me pregunto qué es lo que quería saber exactamente sobre este tema cuando decidió buscar información en Internet, en lugar de preguntarme a mí. Sé que es consciente de que no sólo soy el paciente, sino también médico. Puede preguntarme lo que quiera en lo que se refiere al aspecto médico de la enfermedad, aunque después de los ocurrido en el Centro Psiquiátrico puede que ya no se fíe del todo de mí. ¡Dios!, después de lo ocurrido con Harold Spuller, ni siquiera yo me fío de mí misma, ni de lo que veo. Seguramente me lo merezco, pero el aspecto personal del cáncer es demasiado difícil de sobrellevar. Aún no he aceptado todo lo que me está ocurriendo, ¿cómo voy a compartirlo con él que, además, se siente en parte responsable de ello?. Sólo serviría para que Mulder se encerrara una vez más en esa habitación oscura de su mente donde es tan difícil alcanzarle. En estos momentos, no creo que fuera capaz. No queda suficiente fuerza dentro de mí como para sostenernos en pie a los dos._

 _Compruebo que la mayor extensión de lo que ha mirado se refiere a los efectos secundarios de la Radioterapia y de la Quimioterapia. En una de las páginas hay un recuadro de dos columnas en la que me detengo un momento, y cuento treinta y dos. Los hay de varios tipos: físicos, psicológicos, sociales, emocionales, y sexuales._

 _Todo eso lo sé de mi época de estudiante, pero me detengo a considerar un momento cada uno de los puntos de las dos columnas. Hasta ahora he sufrido diez de los efectos en mayor o menor grado aunque en general, son bastante soportables. Sólo en algunos momentos puntuales han sido tan serios como para asustarme. Y sobre todo he tenido miedo al ver a Mulder asustado._

 _Hemorragias nasales, cansancio, náuseas, dolor de cabeza, eritema, caída de cabello, sabor metálico, ánimo deprimido, mareos y vértigos…_

 _La lista parece interminable. Casi cada día habló al doctor Hansen acerca de la aparición de un problema nuevo. El suele proporcionarme un remedio terapéutico, o al menos un consejo que alivia las molestias._

 _Después de la sesión del martes noté otro síntoma que me preocupa, pero aún no lo he comentado con el doctor. Tampoco es algo que pueda hablar con mi madre, ni desde luego con Mulder…_

 _Algunas noches, ya en la cama, me las dedico a mí misma._

 _Es algo que he hecho con bastante regularidad desde que cumplí trece años, cuando descubrí cómo funcionaba mi cuerpo más allá de los simples, y a veces molestos hechos fisiológicos. Aprendí que mi cuerpo tomaba decisiones por su cuenta, sin escuchar mi opinión y mis deseos, y los adultos a mi alrededor esperaban que tuviera un control absoluto sobre ellos._

 _Al principio les hice caso. Trataba de ignorar mi curiosidad, que aquel despertar debía tener alguna finalidad que los adultos querían que ignorase._

 _Por suerte, pronto se despertó en mí la conciencia de que mi cuerpo es mío, y sólo mío. Sólo yo tenía derecho a tomar decisiones en cuanto al cómo, cuándo, y por qué sucedían cosas en relación a el. Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a colaborar conmigo, en lugar de actuar como un niño caprichoso al que hay que controlar continuamente._

 _A los trece años comencé a masturbarme._

 _Al principio era sólo curiosidad. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había ahí?. ¿Por qué había cosas escondidas?. ¿Qué ocurría si lo tocaba, si lo pellizcaba, si lo mojaba, si lo soñaba…?._

 _Y lo que ocurría era a veces maravilloso, y otras veces simplemente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Aliviar el stress de un examen final; relajar el cuerpo para poder dormir después de una guardia de 24 horas en el hospital; apartar de mi mente el rostro de un niño en la mesa de autopsias; sobrestimular una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo para olvidar que nadie se miraba en mis ojos, ni rozaba sus labios con los míos, ni acariciaba mi piel con su propia piel._

 _Algunas veces era suficiente, y otras…_

 _Desde que conozco a Mulder, la necesidad se ha vuelto dolorosa por persistente y, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de mi cuerpo por satisfacerme, ya casi nunca es suficiente. Sigo esperando porque lo necesito._

 _Sigo esperándote porque te necesito…_

 _Durante esas noches solitarias suelo darme un baño en el que disuelvo un puñado de sales con esencia de limón. A Mulder le atrae el aroma que queda en mi pelo y mi piel._

 _Si estoy demasiado cansada, es demasiado tarde, o no puedo apropiarme del baño el tiempo necesario porque lo comparto con él en algún motel, suelo utilizar otra alternativa. Más pequeña, más cómoda durante los viajes, más discreta si Mulder duerme al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación._

 _Cuando sólo puedo obtener un alivio rápido porque lo único que me separa de él es una pared finísima y un océano de deseos silenciados, utilizo mi vibrador._

 _El martes por la noche fue uno de esos días. A las 21:45h estaba en la cama. Cansada, pero despierta. Mulder estaba en el sofá con el televisor encendido, sin volumen, y con una fina manta cubriendo su cuerpo._

 _Esto último no lo vi. Lo oí desde mi dormitorio._

 _Después de decirme buenas noches salió dejando mi puerta entrea-bierta para asegurarse de que me oía si le necesitaba. Desde mi cama sólo podía ver el leve resplandor que llegaba de la televisión. El silencio era total. Cerré los ojos y mientras esperaba a que el sueño me venciera, me concentré en tratar de distinguir los sonidos a mi alrededor._

 _Nada._

 _Ni tráfico, ni vecinos ruidosos, ni instalaciones antiguas, ni ningún sonido en mi apartamento, hasta que…_

 _¡Hmm...! ¡Hmmm...!_

 _Imperceptible sino fuera porque yo estaba tratando de escuchar. Un sonido nasal que empieza en la garganta, e intenta escapar a través de labios apretados. Y la manta…_

 _Conozco el sonido que hace al rozar otro tejido. El de los vaqueros de Mulder._

 _¡Hmm…!. ¡Shhhhhhh!..._

 _Otro gemido, seguido de una inspiración entre dientes…_

 _Siento como la tristeza se instala en mi corazón. Me lo aprieta y me lo deja pequeño, antes de continuar su viaje hacia abajo y extenderse por la superficie desértica de mi vientre._

 _Mulder esta… En mi sofá… Tan cerca y tan lejos de mi cama…_

 _Por un momento me planteo aparecer inesperadamente en el salón con cualquier excusa, y a partir de ahí ver qué pasa. No nos quedaría más remedio que reaccionar, hacer algo. Cualquier cosa antes que esta espera infinita y este silencio mortal... Pero entonces recuerdo a Eddie Van Blundht. Me costó un mes levantar la mirada lo suficiente como para alcanzar los ojos de Mulder. Tengo miedo de que si le sorprendo yo ahora, sea él quien no vuelva a mirarme a mí, enterrado una vez más bajo su sentido de la culpabilidad y vergüenza…_

 _Los gemidos distanciados continúan cuando abro el cajón de la mesita, y saco la caja de cartón rosa palo que guardo en el fondo. Dentro, en una bolsa de tela blanca sujeta con un cordón fino guardo mi vibrador._

 _Sin hacer el menor ruido lo dejo bajo la sábana mientras me deshago del pantalón del pijama y las braguitas. El sujetador ya me lo quité cuando me cambié de ropa, pero decido quedarme la camisa por si Mulder entra inesperadamente en mi habitación._

 _Semidesnuda me echo hacia atrás sobre la almohada, humedezco mis dedos índice y pulgar con mi saliva, y desabrocho el segundo botón del pijama para poder meter la mano. Cuando apenas he alcanzado mi pezón izquierdo e iniciado una caricia circular que lo despierta, otro gemido llega desde el salón. Tan extraño como suena, es como si mis pechos tuvieran su propio sistema auditivo. Mis pezones se yerguen firmes, atentos, y tratan de avanzar un paso adelante fuera de mi cuerpo, en la dirección del sonido. Mi corazón incrementa el ritmo de sus latidos, e inmediatamente noto sus efectos en mi respiración acelerada, y en la sangre que fluye caliente hacia mi cara y mi vientre._

 _Mi garganta le responde con otro gemido que se me escapa junto al aire que expulso por la nariz._

 _Comienza así una conversación sin palabras como las que nos hemos acostumbrado a mantener en nuestra vida diaria. Lo que en el trabajo son gestos, miradas, y ausencia de espacio personal, en mi cama son gemidos, labios atrapados entre los dientes, roce de piernas contra las sábanas, y un continente de distancia entre tus manos y mi piel._

 _Hoy es uno de esos días en que no soy suficiente para mí._

 _Hoy quiero que sean tus dedos, y no los míos, los que se enreden entre los rizos del vello que protege mi entrada. Deseo tu mano comprobando que mi cuerpo está preparado para ti, en lugar de la mía acariciando mis pliegues con el extremo del vibrador._

 _Cierro los ojos y te imagino mirándome desde el sofá. Yo te miro mirarme, de pie apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y fijo los ojos en tus manos moviéndose bajo la manta. Es lo único que necesitas para recibir el mensaje:_

 _Quiero esas manos en mí._

 _No soy consciente de haber dado los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta ti, pero aquí estoy, junto al sofá, resolviendo nuestra diferencia de altura de un modo distinto. Yo me agacho de rodillas frente a tu cara, y tú te incorporas apoyado en tu brazo izquierdo hasta que nuestros ojos quedan al mismo nivel, y hablan en su propio idioma._

 _Piden. Necesitan._

 _Se niegan a esperar un día más porque mañana puede ser tarde, y quedarías condenado a sufrir un deseo que ya no puedes satisfacer._

 _Mulder, si la radioterapia falla, moriré, y no podrás seguir viviendo con la esperanza de tenerme algún día en tus brazos. Por eso tiene que ser hoy._

 _Ahora._

 _He apoyado mis manos en el borde del sofá, una sobre la otra, y en esta posición me percibo a mí misma como en oración. Como si rezara, suplicando que hagas por mí algo que sólo tú puedes lograr. Que si tengo que morir, sea en paz conmigo misma porque hice cuanto pude por los dos._

 _No me he dado cuenta de que mis pensamientos han adquirido sonido hasta que tus ojos se detienen en mis labios moviéndose. Luego se dirigen hacia el lugar de mi cruz de oro. No está ahí, porque desde el lunes descansa en tu pecho. Sigues el camino de mi cuello hasta que te detienes en los botones de mi pijama, y siento cómo los cuentas con la mirada._

 _Primero de arriba abajo: 1…, 3, 4._

 _Luego de abajo arriba: 4, 3…,1._

 _A pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodea sólo amortiguada por el brillo del televisor, y nuestra ausencia de palabras adivino el momento exacto en el que la campana suena en tu cerebro, como cuando te encuentras bloqueado en la creación de un perfil. De repente algo hace clic, y no sólo lo sabes sino que lo crees._

 _Es el momento. Yo lo deseo y tú lo deseas._

 _Acercas tu mano hasta el espacio del inexistente botón nº 2. El extremo de tu dedo índice desaparece en el ojal y localizas detrás el botón perdido. Entonces buscas de nuevo mis ojos con los tuyos para confirmarme que has recibido el mensaje._

 _Alto y claro._

 _Mulder, el botón no se ha desabrochado solo. Lo he hecho yo… para ti._

 _Nuestras pupilas siguen clavadas, pegadas las tuyas a las mías cuando tu índice en el ojal retira a un lado la tela de mi pijama. Lo justo para que tu mano pueda deslizarse por el hueco al otro lado._

 _El aire entre mis labios abiertos hincha mis pulmones en un instante, y mi seno izquierdo se encuentra con las yemas de tus dedos a mitad de camino. El resto de nuestros cuerpos permanece inmóvil. Incluso mi respiración se detiene en seco cuando tomas el pezón entre tus dedos índice y anular haciendo pinza, y aprietas justo hasta donde comienza el dolor…_

" _¡Ahhhh!"._

 _La sensación como de fuego en mi vagina me abre los ojos, pero no entiendo qué ocurre hasta que un segundo después el dolor lacerante me devuelve de golpe a la cama. Bajo las sábanas, mis piernas flexionadas aún tiemblan mientras retiro el vibrador que apenas he introducido un par de centímetros._

 _Un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo cuando regreso de mi fantasía compartida. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado allí, pero en el intervalo, mis manos y mi vibrador han trabajado solos sin la supervisión de mi mente, ocupada en sentir los dedos de Mulder en mi pecho…_

 _El resultado es esta sensación. Debo de haber introducido el vibrador demasiado deprisa, o tal vez en un ángulo erróneo, y en vez del tacto cálido y aterciopelado al que estoy acostumbrada, es como si me hubiera penetrado algo cubierto de papel de lija._

 _Me limpio las lágrimas que se me han saltado y con la otra mano compruebo asustada el alcance de la lesión. Estoy segura de que mis dedos van a mancharse de sangre al rozar los labios, pero no es así. El daño debe estar más adentro así que pruebo a introducir el índice lentamente, controlando el movimiento y mi respiración para evitar que los músculos se contraigan involuntariamente cuando mi cerebro trate de evitar otra agresión a mi cuerpo._

 _Lo que descubro me hace primero elevar las cejas sorprendida, y a continuación fruncir el ceño. Paso en un segundo del modo mujer que se conoce lo suficiente como para saber lo que debería encontrar, al modo médico que se pregunta por qué no está ahí._

 _No hay el menor indicio de lubricación vaginal._

 _Para asegurarme introduzco un poco más el dedo, pero me detengo cuando los músculos deciden impedirme el avance al recibir las señales de miedo al dolor que les envía mi mente._

 _No sé por qué ocurre. No necesito recordar mis apuntes de Ginecología para saber que mi vagina debería estar ahora mismo perfectamente lubricada y preparada para recibir un pene… o al menos un vibrador._

 _El deseo está ahí. Lleva mucho tiempo ahí, unas veces agazapado en las sombras, y otras tan a la vista que me pregunto por qué Mulder no lo ve, y decide hacer algo al respecto._

 _A veces, como esta noche, las cosas se alinean, la ocasión se vuelve propicia, y mi deseo se convierte en excitación. Es lo que ha ocurrido al escuchar los gemidos de Mulder y ponerles imágenes en mi mente. La consecuencia directa de la excitación es la lubricación vaginal porque el cuerpo sabe adónde se dirige, y se prepara. A pesar de mi deseo, y de Mulder acostado a sólo unos metros de mí, me estaba preparando para recibir sólo un vibrador, pero aun así…_

 _Y no tardo en encontrar una explicación lógica, científica, y tan frustrante como mi incapacidad para acabar con esta pequeña distancia que me separa de él. La falta de lubricación vaginal, a pesar de existir deseo y excitación, es un efecto secundario más de la Quimioterapia._

 _Ahora mismo me siento como si hubiera perdido una gran oportunidad, que puede que nunca se vuelva a presentar…_

 _Esto ocurrió el martes por la noche. El deseo por Mulder es abrumador… La excitación se presenta a veces del modo más inoportuno en tiempo y lugar. Es suficiente con que uno de mis sentidos, cualquiera, capte su presencia para que le sienta en mis pechos y en mi vientre. Pero si en este momento lograra acumular el valor, ya no sé si serviría de algo. Las lágrimas se acumulan bajo los párpados cuando pienso que puede ser demasiado tarde. Que es probable que ya no pueda entregarme a él, al menos una vez, antes de morir…_

 **22:55h p.m. Jueves**

 _¡Brzzzzz….!._

Esta vez, Scully cogió la llamada a la primera vibración. Le esperaba despierta. Se levantó de la cama con un movimiento rápido, pero silencioso, y se deslizo hasta el sofá del salón.

"¡Mulder…!", se oyó así misma pronunciar el nombre con demasiada urgencia.

"Scully, todo ha acabado…".

"¿El caso está cerrado?. ¿Volvéis mañana a Washington?". Scully sintió cómo la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de tenerle cerca de nuevo. Apenas iban a ser tres los días que estarían separados en total, y la sensación de estar perdiendo un tiempo valioso pesaba como una losa en su pecho. "¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo?. ¿Quieres que vayamos mamá y yo a recogeros al aeropuerto?...".

Dejó de hacer preguntas para no parecer demasiado ansiosa…

El silencio que siguió fue como si un puño le hubiera golpeado lanzándole contra la pared sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Scully se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, y escondió las piernas bajo el cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer dos inspiraciones profundas para recuperar la voz.

"¿Mulder?...".

"Le hemos perdido, Scully", le oyó decir.

"¿…?".

"El tercer niño está muerto".

"¡Oh, Dios!, Mulder… ¿Qué ha pasado?".

"Los tenía en el sótano de su casa, y decidió trasladarles a la casa abandonada por seguridad. Para mantenerlos quietos y callados les inyectaba el tranquilizante que encontró la agente Moretti. El fue el primer niño que secuestró. Parece que le inyectó una dosis demasiada alta. El forense dijo que el corazón se le debió parar en menos de dos minutos".

"¿El sospechoso ha confesado?".

"Sí. Dice que su intención no era matarlos. No conocía la dosis de tranquilizante necesaria para mantenerlos callados, así que probó. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que David había muerto por sobredosis, y a los otros dos les inyectó menos de la mitad".

"¿David?".

"Es el nombre del chico. Moretti y yo fuimos a hablar con los padres, aunque en realidad habló sólo ella. Hizo un buen trabajo al consolar a la madre diciéndole que el niño no había sufrido. Todo ocurrió muy rápido".

"Es lo único positivo que les podíais decir en un momento así".

"¡Dios, Scully!. Ni siquiera pretendía matarle. No sabía cuánto inyectarle, y probó… como si fuera un experimento con una rata en el laboratorio. Si se muere, simplemente probamos algo distinto en otra rata".

Scully se mordía el interior del labio inferior. Sentía a Mulder en ese lugar oscuro al que a veces tenía que seguirle para poder coger su mano, y traerle de vuelta a la luz.

"Salvasteis a los otros dos niños, Mulder. Y los padres de David podrán enterrar a su hijo. No tendrán que vivir más en la incertidumbre. Ese es un consuelo mayor de lo que puede parecer".

"David tiene…tenía una hermana melliza. Su madre dice que eran uña y carne. Cuando nos fuimos de su casa, Stella seguía en el colegio y aún no le habían dicho nada".

David, Stella… Para Mulder, los niños víctimas en los casos que investigaban no eran personas anónimas. Tenían familias con las que vivían, estudiaban, jugaban, tenían un futuro en el que mirarse… hasta que su vida se rompía cuando apenas había empezado, y todo parecía quedar de repente en suspenso. Como si las leyes del universo hubieran cambiado, y a partir de ahí la vida ya no fuera posible en el mismo camino. Había que buscar otro desde el que empezar de nuevo sin ellos.

Sin David, sin Amber Lynn, sin Chester Bonaparte, sin Emily, sin Samantha…

"Sólo tenía ocho años, Scully, y el tipo ni siquiera tenía un motivo para matarle. No lo hizo por maldad sino por estupidez. No sé si eso lo hace aún peor".

Ocho años. Como Samantha cuando desapareció. Mulder sufriría pesadillas por este caso. Scully esperaba que le quedara tiempo para estar a su lado cuando le necesitara para despertarle, y recordarle que la vida sigue a pesar de todo.

"¿Por qué secuestró a los niños, Mulder?".

"Es un drogadicto enganchado a la heroína desde hace más de diez años, y se le ocurrió un medio de financiar su adicción. Pretendía pedir pequeños rescates por los niños, de modo que las familias no tuvieran que hacer mucho ruido para reunir el dinero. Quería hacer las cosas sin llamar la atención de la policía, ni de los bancos".

"¿Y pensaba seguir secuestrando niños indefinidamente. Cobrar el rescate, liberarle, e ir a por el siguiente cuando necesitase más dinero".

"Algo así. Una especie de trabajo en cadena, en que los niños eran la materia prima. Por lo visto se dio cuenta de que nunca le iban a faltar. Si necesitaba otro chute de heroína, sólo tenía que coger a otro niño. Secuestro express. Por suerte, el plan sólo funcionó en su cabeza".

"Porque os cruzasteis en su camino, Mulder".

"Ojala hubiéramos llegado un par de días antes".

"No podías saberlo. Tú y Moretti hicisteis un buen trabajo".

"Sí… Tú y yo lo hubiéramos hecho aún mejor".

"¿Por qué dices eso?. En este caso, no creo que…".

Scully se llevó la mano a la boca para contener el ataque de tos que le sobrevino, y alejó el móvil de su cara para evitar que Mulder lo oyera desde el otro lado. No fue suficiente.

"Scully, ¿qué ocurre?. ¿Estás bien?".

Cuando el sabor cálido y metálico le provocó la sensación de náusea en el fondo de la garganta, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ocurrir una vez más. En el momento más inoportuno… Agarró un pañuelo de papel de la caja en la esquina de la mesita, y se lo llevó a la nariz para contener la inminente hemorragia.

Mulder esperaba su respuesta al otro lado.

"Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo que colgar", dijo apresuradamente. "Necesito…".

"¿Te sangra la nariz?".

Esta vez no fue uno de los saltos mentales de Mulder lo que le llevo a adivinar tan rápidamente. Scully no se dio cuenta de su error al hablar con el pañuelo pegado a la nariz. El detectó inmediatamente el tono nasal y amortiguado de la voz.

"No cuelgues, Scully. Lleva el móvil al baño mientras te limpias, y activa el altavoz".

Ella hizo lo que le pidió sacando otro par de pañuelos de papel antes de dirigirse al baño. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó el móvil en el borde del lavabo para ocuparse de la hemorragia.

"¿Es de las fuertes?, preguntó Mulder recordando la última vez, mientras Scully recibía una de las sesiones.

Ella retiró el pañuelo y lo observó aliviada. Sólo dos gotas, y no demasiado grandes.

"Ya casi ha parado, Mulder", respondió mirándose en el espejo como si se hablara a sí misma en lugar de a su compañero al otro lado de la línea. "Al toser se debe haber roto algún pequeño vaso sanguíneo en la zona".

No estaba segura de que su explicación médica dejara a Mulder más tranquilo.

"Quisiera estar ahí contigo, Scully".

"Yo también… ¿A qué hora sale vuestro vuelo?".

"A las 16h. En cuanto aterrice te hago una llamada. Será hacia las 17:45h".

"Para entonces, mamá y yo ya habremos salido para el hospital. Después regresaremos a casa, y prepararé el equipaje. Me da miedo estar lejos del hospital, pero creo que nos vendrá bien a los dos salir un poco de casa, y tomar el aire". _


End file.
